Lilyncookies
Lilyncookies, or more commonly Lily, is a Deviantart user who has appeared in some of MarioMario54321's videos. She first appeared in "Mario's Cookie Adventure", where she aided him in defeating the evil Cookie King. She had an major role in the Doppleganger War and stopping Dimentio from destroying all life, but later disappeared. A year afterwards, MM walked past a missing poster showing her missing and that she last appeared in "Into the Fourth Dimension". Physical Description Lily appears as an orange (humanoid) hedgehog wearing blue clothes. She has two very long quilts, and a fringe partially hiding her right eye (similar to Princess Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy). Despite being a hedgehog, she looks rather like a cat because of her hears that look like cat hears, causing her to be sometimes mistaken for a cat by some people in real life, and she also may has no spines. Despite eating a lot of cookies (see below), Lily strangely never becomes fat. MM54321 used several looks of her, changing every year in his videos (see below). In "Roleplay with Lily in Super Mario 64", she stole Luigi's clothes to delude Mario and make him think she was in fact the green plumber, but she was only wearing Luigi's shirt and overalls, and a black mustache. Mario recognized Lily because of her orange hair that wasn't hidden. Personality Lily' s personality is delicate and kind, however in MM's videos, she can appear to be less bright than other characters, or at least has no idea what was going on. She enjoys cookies as one of her favorite foods, and MM portrays her to be obsessive over them, and will go far enough to eat cookies even if they are sentient, and could eat the Cookie King twice, him seeming to be able to survive digestion. Lily also appears to be friendly, but will even go to attacking someone when angered, as she kicked CandyCao7 once for being mean to her, and blasted OiramOiram12345 for insulting her. Despite her kind nature, she also mercilessly ate living cookies alive even after aiding her and Mario, proving her odd obsession over them that may blind her sense of right and wrong, and also beat up Bowser for amusement after he was already defeated by Mario. Moon Powers Lily has moon powers in OiramOiram12345 and the Dark Star X, like Moon Blast, which she used to attack OiramOiram12345 after he called her "Orange Head", and OO blasted her after that, then, before he could kill MarioMario54321, was blasted by MM and defeated. Her 4D Counterpart, Rosey (see below), has nature powers. Counterparts Lily has three known counterparts in MM54321's videos. * Dark Lily (Ylil): Lily's evil Doppleganer of the Dimension X. * Starly: Lily's counterpart of the Star World. * Rosey: Lilys' counterpart of the Fourth Dimension. Trivia *MarioMario54321 was once questioned on Lily's disappearance from his videos and stated that the reason for her disappearance was because he and Lily no longer made much contact between each other. *Lily announced that her Deviantart account would be on an infinite hiatus on May 5, 2016. Gallery Note: All of the below pictures were drawn by Lilyncookies herself. Lilytard copy.png|Lily in 2010 Lily Chibi.png|Lily in 2011 25k.png|Lily in 2012 lily_the_pirate_by_xxlily_n_cookiesxx-d31prpf.png|Lily as a pirate for when Mario and his friends were pirates for Halloween. Category:MM54321's Videos Category:Females Category:Heroes